


Last to Know

by doomteacosy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomteacosy/pseuds/doomteacosy
Summary: Jenna has always been the last to know.For scorpiod1's Women of TVD Comment Fic-a-thon in 2011.





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and am throwing this out into the void for archival reasons.
> 
> The ficathon was [here.](http://scorpiod1.livejournal.com/62844.html)

Jenna has always been the last to know. She doesn’t know how it happens, but it always does. It happened as a child ( _oh, honey, Miranda knew, so we thought you did, too_ ). It happened as a teenager ( _dammit, Jenna, it’s not our fault that you’ve missed a few things while you were off in your own world_ ). It happened as an adult, or at least what felt like the shoddy imitation of one ( _the funeral will be on Saturday—we can discuss things then_ ).

When Elena was born, Jenna didn’t find out until two months later, when she called Miranda to wish her a happy birthday. She thought it probably should have hurt more that they hadn’t thought to tell her, that she had to ask when her sister made an off-hand comment about little Elena finally taking a nap. Instead it just stung in the same dull way that she had become used to. Of course her sister would get pregnant, have a child, and not tell her. Of course.

***

It happens again one night. Not little things like how her sister had never given birth to Elena, or that her father was John Gilbert, of all people. Oh, no, not little things at all.

When they get inside they all just look at one another guiltily. Because they know she should have been told. They  _know_.

She can’t bring herself to look at Elena and Jeremy. What would it matter, anyway? A look of hurt, or anger, or disappointment from their aunt? It’s not like it’s ever helped her before. It’s not like they would listen. It’s not like they hadn’t been treating her like this all along. She can’t even feign surprise and disapproval.  (And, if she’s honest, she doesn’t want to look at them, anyway. There are too many images of them lying in pools of their own blood flitting about her mind already—looking at them would only make them more realistic.)

But Alaric... Ric she can look at. Because stupid, stupid Jenna had gone and believed that she had found someone that wouldn’t do this to her. Hurt, angry, disappointed? Yeah, she can muster the hurt and anger and disappointment for him. Elena and Jeremy she might be able to understand and forgive. But  _this_?

She shakes her head and walks past them and on up the stairs. She can hear someone follow, but she doesn’t bother checking who. She just walks into her bedroom and shuts her door. Tomorrow she can deal with them. Deal with the people she would give the world to help, but can’t, because they’re too busy ignoring her, or forgetting her, or, worst of all, coddling her like she’s too damned fragile to know the truth.

For now she just curls into her sister’s bed and wonders what to do.

Vampires she can deal with. It’s people that she’ll never understand.


End file.
